


Sight of The Sea

by DatLAG



Series: Komahina AU One-Shots(?) [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musicians, Reincarnation, Singing, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, Vomiting, Well a half god merfolk, liquefaction, merfolks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Under the rotten town of Jabberwock, lives an almighty demi-god merman, master of winds and water, that wants to drive the corruption out of his town.But one day, the sound of a harp starts to ease his hatred.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina AU One-Shots(?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138499
Comments: 78
Kudos: 126





	1. Once Upon a Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory merman AU GO! But this time, it aint the merman that sings.  
> I have two chapter sof this, maybe ill write the rest, but for that I need to figure the rest of the plot hjdfhcbdsj  
> I'll give the song in the end notes, if you can recognize what it is before that, holy shit you are a Realzies and I Respect You

Jabberwock was not a nice town.

It was surrounded by a thick dangerous forest, and stuck on the cliff above the sea shore. Thus, it became a place of criminals, pirates, and killers, reuniting in this cut off space of the world to escape justice. It was a dark place, streets filled with filth and shady deals, corruption and evil oozing from every corner.

Beneath the cliff, there was something, someone that sensed this evil, this malice, on a daily basis thanks to its powers. Half merman and half god, a white haired creature made the shore his home. There was a time where he would bless the town with good luck, with rain and wind to make crops grow unlike anywhere before, but those times were over, criminals have taken over his beloved town. Everyday the smell of rot would make its way to his den, stinging his nose and sucking every ounce of kindness for humanity from his tired mind. He did not want any of this anymore, he wanted those putrid rotten people out of his town. So every night, he would awake nature’s disaster to befall the town. Rain, wind, animals… However, like cockroaches, the humans were resilient and still refused to leave.

Within his dark cavern, the being opened his eyes, able to see in the dark, he observed his own reflection in the water. His sickly white skin, his transparent fins, the blue scales on his neck, and his eyes, previously human-like, were now greyish on top of an inky black, the silky white was gone.

Even without taking a single look outside, he could feel the sun starting to set down. The orange of the sunlight reflecting upon the sea, dying it in warm colors.

Alas, Nagito was too tired to enjoy any of it anymore.

He stood up and walked to the lower part of the cave, into the ocean. As he dove into the water, his legs became a fishtail. He swam until the core of the cave, and prepared himself to summon the next torrent, the next plague upon this town.

However, something made his fins vibrate. As it vibrated, the information went to his head, and he identified what it was. There were footsteps, and clatters of metal on the ground, then, music.

It came from a lyre or a harp, the notes echoed through the cliff into the sea. No normal human would be able to hear it at this distance, but Nagito’s oversensitive senses could decipher it. It was just a melody, but through it, the creature sensed something he had not felt for who knew how long.

Kindness. Sadness. Soft human emotions.

It radiated warmth, a feeling of closeness. It moved something in Nagito’s chest, ever so slightly. He stared above, seeing nothing but water, but his attention was on receiving the notes to his fins.

After a bit, the melody came to an end. Silence reigned once more.

The spark of emotions stayed inside the white haired creature’s chest as he summoned the rain. Less drop of water hit the ground that night.

* * *

The melody came back the next day, and the after, always at the same time, playing the same notes. It was quite short, but it became sharper by the day. The one playing was sharpening his skills with each passing sun.

Were they playing with someone? No. He only heard a single set of footsteps everytime this person came to play. They were alone, playing melodies to the sight of the sea. Nagito couldn’t understand why this person bothered. In this town filled with filth, music and anything of beauty would be tarnished.

However, the melody was still beautiful, carrying itself to his fins, inserting itself in his body. Part of him wanted to fight this feeling, he had enough niceties, humans went too far now. No music was going to sway even the tiniest part of him.

But when singing went along the melody, he could just feel that resolve crumble.

It wasn’t even lyrics, it was just another melody on top of another. One played by the instrument the other by the voice. The voice of now he identified, belonged to a young man. It was full of youth, and even a bit rough, but it still carried the melody along with it.

Nagito didn’t expect the owner of the song to have been a man, as he usually heard tales of women being the ones playing music. And more importantly, a man, in this town, played music this soft. Expectations defiled.

It was a beautiful voice as well, even if the white haired creature couldn’t fully enjoy it, thanks to it only singing a melody and not lyrics. But he still felt his chest tighten at the sound. There wasn’t a hint of malice in those sounds, if a hug was a noise, it was probably this.

But like always, the melody cut short, the last strings were struck and he heard the footsteps leaving.

Nagito kept summoning the wind, but magic saw right through him, and noticed the growing spark in his heart. The air blew more slowly that night.

* * *

Just like he predicted, the human sharpened his voice along his instruments. The more evenings he sang, the more he would get the notes right.

No matter how much time passed, this man still played to the sea, unconscious of Nagito’s presence. After all, the folktales of his existence had long since disappeared in the whispers of crowds. But the man still appeared, with the same set of footsteps, the same clatter of metal on the ground, and the same sound of the harp.

It… made Nagito curious.

A sensation he had also long forgotten. Like a sore muscle unused from days in bed, its activation was slow and sluggish, but he could still feel the pulse of it in the back of his mind.

The sensation was stronger as the musician appeared again and played the same melody, voice and harp.

Nagito paused inside his dark cavern to listen. However, the moment he expected the melody to come to an end like always, as the tune was hitting the bottom of silence… The strings rocked and the beat picked up in a dramatic high of tension. And as the beat again hit the bottom, Nagito heard another thing he hadn’t heard in who knew how long. Words.

_ “Minamo ni... ukanda... hoshi no hikari tachi wa utau~” _

As the lyrics vibrated his fins, he pictured the words in his mind. The landscape described by the lyrics: The stars singing as they float on the water’s surface. A beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as the voice that resonated through the shore.

_ “Kono kokoro wa... anata no mune... yorisoi tsuzukeru~” _

The song was clearly one of love and kindness as Nagito predicted, as the song described the heart cuddling closer to a loved one’s chest. This made the white creature fantasize, just for the flash of a second, about the warmth of another being.

_ “Komorebi... kirameku... mori no shizuku tachi wa utau~” _

Continuing on the theme of nature singing, this time it was the glittering glews that sang as the sunlight trickled down the forest leaves. Nagito hadn’t seen the land in an absurd amount of time, but he could still recall the landscape of the forest, wet from the rain, the sunlight peeking through the leaves reflecting on the rolling drops of water.

_ “Kono hitomi wa... anata no yume... mite nemuru darou~?” _

He sensed sadness in those lyrics, depicting one questioning if they will see their loved one as they dream. Dreams huh? Nagito forgot if he even dreamt at all. Dreams vanished from minds quickly as one woke up, for him, not even the remains of them stayed within his head. It made him wonder, will  _ he _ be dreaming tonight?

The strings resonated for a few seconds before coming to an abrupt stop. And again, he sensed the sound of footsteps leaving.

“Over already..?”

When was the last time he heard his  _ own _ voice? When was the last time something had happened that made him want to speak? But he couldn’t help but express his disappointment. He wanted to hear more.

He  _ wanted to hear more. _

He should’ve been shocked by this fact. By the fact he was feeling desires that weren't destructive or involved wiping out beings. A desire motivated by something positive: hearing music.

All through those evenings, the needs and habit of this song sipped into him like water between rocks. Smoothly and nicely, it became a part of his daily routine.

The curiosity still grew within him, and now he wanted to leave. Leave his cavern, and meet this musician.

The rain was hard this night, but there was no thunder grounding in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song? Guess what? Ever heard of The Eternal Diva?  
> yep folks a reaking Professor Layton song. Because screw you the music is great hjbhchds more people need to watch that movie btw, its like the only good video game movie  
> Anyways, the song is The Eternal Diva from Professor Layton and The Eternal Diva. listen to it pls. Also if anyone thinks the translation is wrong, pls tell me so I don't humiliate myself further on the internet hjhbcdsj


	2. No Need For Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito meets this mysterious musician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add I kinda had the idea since, yeah, Megumi Oogata-san might be the one doing the singing in DR, but let's not forget that Jonnhy Young Bosch (I butchered his name isnt it) sings too! Give Hajime some credit!

He couldn’t manage to leave his den.

As he tried swimming out of the dark waters, closer to the surface illuminated by a soft orange glow, a sensation overwhelmed his senses. Like a hand reached out inside his chest and clutched his heart, an awkward, heavy feeling sunk in and made his tail feel like a weight.

He was a creature of the sea, the one that has been sending catastrophes on this town no less (and wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon). He could not just swim out and see the man. And what would he even do once they’re in front of each other? Nagito could not hide his real appearance. He could have human legs, he could live on land just fine as long has he had his regular fill of water, but he could not hide the ugliness of his blue scales of the darkness that has spread inside his eyes.

But he wanted to see this young man. He wanted to attach a face, a name to that voice.

He wanted to know the owner of the one nice thing this town still had.

But like a chain, the feeling in his chest kept him down. Pulled in between the two, he only stared at the surface for a long time, and the more he waited the more he hesitated, until the trademark clutter of metal sounded, and it didn’t take long for the song to enter the atmosphere.

He did the same wonderful intro, and repeated the lyrics from last time.

_“Minamo ni... ukanda... hoshi no hikari tachi wa utau~”_

_“Kono kokoro wa... anata no mune... yorisoi tsuzukeru~”_

Nagito let himself be rocked by the voice. So full of kindness and emotions.

_“Komorebi... kirameku... mori no shizuku tachi wa utau~”_

_“Kono hitomi wa... anata no yume... mite nemuru darou~?”_

For the creature’s greatest pleasure, the song didn’t stop. At the same moment he could recall the music came to an abrupt halt, instead, right after it, the musician stuck the cords again.

_“Fukai mizu no soko~ shizumu inochitachi kazoete~”_

“Counting the lives sinking beneath the water”. There was only one life like this here, Nagito himself was the only one who felt sunk under the transparent liquid. Fish swam, coral thrived on their ground, Nagito stayed immobile.

_“Itsuka wa kono negai ga todoku koto o shinjiru”_

Believing one day that a wish would be granted is a vague statement, anyone could relate to. Nagito could especially understand. He wished he had the strength to swim out of this surface, this barrier between him and the source of the one thing he had been looking forward to.

_“Ima wa eien no~ shizukesa dake tatazumasete~”_

He wished he could freeze this eternal serenity. Hearing those soft notes for longer, this incredible voice for longer.

_“Aisuru mono no namida~ umi ni kawaru~”_

The tears of lovers definitely were a part of the sea. Nagito could guarantee that countless, everyday cried into the waters of the grand blue, he could picture the tragic tale of summer lovers crying together in the sea before going their separate ways. Tragic.

This song had such a tragic sensation to it.

The touch on the strings softens, and only a single one of them would be struck as the singer continued his ballad.

_“Sen’ya no… kanata ni… anata ga… homoeru hi ga kuru no nara~ nou nido to~”_

The young man went into the highs at the end of the lyrics, his strumming becoming wide as he sang: “If the day should come when you can finally smile again after countless nights”

_“Naku koto wa nai”_

“Then I will never have to cry ever again”.

This sentence struck something inside Nagito. He almost wished this was directed to him, it felt too perfect. But he knew this man was completely oblivious to his existence. However, it was still amazing to have those words being said to him, unconsciously or not. Just the coincidence was splendid.

_“Sen’ya no… kanata ni… anata to… deaeru hi ga kuro koto o~ Yume ni mite~”_

He went into the highs again as the strums were wide and echoed through the land. Lyrics of finally crossing a loved one after seeing them countless times in their dreams. It reminded Nagito that he did dream that night, this time, he remembered being on a warm evening shore, admiring the stars reflecting on the surface of the sea.

_“Kono uta o utaou~”_

For once in forever, Nagito cracked a smile. “Allow me to sing this song”, he was already doing so, and the white haired creature would never refuse his voice. He didn’t even notice, but he was entirely relaxed all thorough the performance, as the musician stopped and left.

Basking into the water, head only full of kind words, soft voice and gentle music, Nagito let his eyes close. Satisfied.

No rain fell that day.

* * *

The warmth of the setting sun, something Nagito had long forgotten. The sunlight almost burned on his snow white skin, but as he reached for the water’s surface, the fiery color was less and less threatening, and felt more like…

His hand was out of the water, and he felt a breeze on his fingers. A breath of fresh hair.

He felt a rush of excitement and quickly pulled his upper body out of the sea in a kind of youthful impulse. The wind in his hair, blowing on his torso and his fins, he let out a long breath and took in the fresh air. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by the shining sun resting on top of the grand blue’s surface. He had also forgotten this wonderful sight, he felt like he was rediscovering how to live after so long.

He couldn’t rest on those feelings long however, as he reminded himself the musician will appear in not too long. He swam towards the shore, as he got close to land, his fishtail became human legs, and he retracted his scales as much as possible. Even if it was years after, he recalled a bit of human clothing he had hidden between two tight rocks, and he grabbed them to put them on. It was a poor disguise, immediately busted by his fins, but he could at least make the effort of looking decent.He brought his sight to the high cliff of the beach, and hurried his way up there.

Nagito’s scaley feet brushed on the soft grass. From the cliff he could contemplate the entire horizon, the merge of blue pink and orange merging together. He sighed, his eyes squinted at the overwhelming light, but he still tried his best to mark the sight inside his mind.

His fin twistched, he heard footsteps, escorted by the repeated sounds of metal hitting the ground. A surge of emotions bursted in Nagito’s chest as he turned around.

Walking on the road up the hill was as he anticipated, a young man. He had brown hair arranged in a silly spiky haircut, wearing black pants, a white button up and a coat of leather, a small harp at his hip with a sheath.

He also had bandages over his eyes, and holding a sword that he swung back and forth on the floor in front of him, hitting the ground in a metallic rhythm.

Nagito felt like someone punched him in the gut when he realised the boy was blind.

Blind. In a town full of horrifying people, only carrying a sword and a small instrument, walking the way to the cliff every night to sing to the sea.

How sad. How horribly sad. Terribly tragic. It put the song he heard from him in a whole new context.

Nagito was part merman, merfolks were unable to cry. But part of him knew that if he could, he could probably feel tears burning on the side of his eyes.

The brunet strolled his way up guided by his sword. Nagito was too quiet for him to notice his presence, and as he made his way to the cliff, he stopped. He poked around with his sword and it made a loud clunk when it hit a rock. The brunette let out a smile at the sound. Even with the bandages covering parts of his face, the white haired creature could still see his features. Soft skin, without anything peculiar, no moles, no scars, just a lightly tanned perfect skin. Nagito felt his throat dry up as he burned all of the musician's features in his mind.

The man touched the rock his sword collided with, and once he felt around it, he sat down on it, took a deep breath, and sheathed his sword before pulling out his small harp.

Nagito discreetly sat down on the grass as the man felt around the strings, and the bard started singing.

He repeated the verse of last night, but Nagito felt like he was hearing a whole new song. They weren’t separated by hundreds of meters anymore, he was _right there,_ his notes and voice crystal clear on the creature’s fins, bearing a whole new appreciation for the piece. Now that he had someone attached to this song, he was discovering a whole new symphony, a symphony of one but it was enough to carry the gorgeous song. As his hands flew through the strings, the creature couldn’t help but notice all of the man’s physical features. He had thin limbs and fingers, in contrast to his quite large upper body. His digits were full of calluses, he must play very often. Maybe he was an entertainer?

Like the days before, when the song was seemingly hitting its end, the brunet strummed the strings with vigor as he sung the new lyrics.

_“Aisuru hito no egao ni... futatabi... deaeru~”_

“One day see the smile”, those lyrics pinched at Nagio’s heart by the obvious fact this poor soul couldn’t see.

_“Haruka na toki no mukou... yakusoku... shinjite~”_

Believing in promises huh… Nagito could recall the day he had made the promise to protect this town. A day far long gone. But, the song described a promise made in the future. Tragic wishful thinking.

_“Sora ga tsunagaru mirai ni… anata wa… iru kara~”_

Nagito’s eyes couldn’t help but be brought to the sky, as the hint of stars started appearing, in rhythm with sentence singing of being connected under the same night sky.

_“Omoi ni michibikarete... ima ano hi ni kaeru~”_

The brunet went into the highs once again, like a howl to the starry sky as the song pinned to go back to a day led by their feelings.

Alas, the song quickly came to an end after that sentence, with a last strum of the cords, the brunet took a deep breath, relaxing his voice. He got up, and moved his head as if he was trying to look at the horizon. Realizing he was going to leave, Nagito reacted like someone decent would at a good song.

He applauded, and which immediately snapped the man’s attention onto him as the sounds entered his ear. “Great performance.” Punctuated the creature.

Without sight, the brunet couldn’t tell the difference between the creature and a human, so he answered normally, oblivious to the fact he was speaking to a powerful being. “T-thank you… I didn’t hear you here.”

Even without singing, his voice was still smooth to the fins. “I tried to make myself subtle, I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

The brunet rubbed the back of his neck. “Then thanks for the silence too I guess.” The man sat back down on the rock.

“I heard you play around here for a while now.” Admitted the creature. “It’s a beautiful song.”

Caressing the harp in his grasp, the brunet chuckled. “I try my best. It’s not finished yet, but I’m getting close.”

“Can I hear it to the end?”

“Music is for everyone, I won’t stop you if you want to hear it.” He strung the cords. “I play to be heard.”

The white haired creature raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you playing out there? There isn’t much of an audience.” Minus Nagito himself of course. “Unless you play to the fishes.”

The musician smiled. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“You are aware right? The constant catastrophes?” He asked with a strum of the cords.

“How could I not be.” He truthfully said with slight bitterness on his tongue.

The brunet seemingly turned towards the horizon. “Call me crazy but… I think the sea is angry at us.”

Now Nagito didn’t expect that.

“My brother used to tell me folktales of a deity in the sea protecting the town, until it became a rat hole for criminals.”

It seems Nagito’s tales weren’t as dead as he thought, however for a musician or a bard, folktales were the information they would transmit, so it would only make sense.

“I think it’s angry, this is why there’s so much rain and storms in the town. But…” His figers fingers fluttered over his harp.

“You’re…” Nagito swallowed. “Playing for this god.”

“Yeah.”

It was just a simple affirmation, but it made his heart swell like a boat on a wave. His pale skin was tainted in light red, and warmth crept on his face. He felt awkward, but still tried to hide his fidgety hands, even though the brunet couldn’t see them.

The bard continued. “It sounds sappy and _really_ dumb, but I play hoping it’ll calm them down… Or at least know that not everyone in this town is a ruthless killer who can only wave a sword.”

“But you do have a sword with you though.”

“True.” He patted the sheath. “A memento of my brother.”

Memento, so he was not here anymore. “You’re alone?” It might’ve been a bit too blunt to ask that outright, but the other didn’t seem offended.

“I am. It’s alright though, I got used to it. And if people try to annoy me I just say I’m cursed and they leave me alone.” He put his finger on his bandages. “It’s not just to hide things.”

Nagito chuckled. “Smart.”

“I try to be.” He let out a slight sigh, and strummed the melody of his song on his harp.

“Why did you decide to play this song?”

“Mh? Well… I just thought it fit, and it’s pretty soothing.” He strummed again. “And it has worked for now…”

“Oh?” Nagito placed his face in his hand, elbow on his knee. “Tell me more.”

“Just, I noticed that the rain and wind was getting weaker by the day, so I kept coming back. There was even a night where there was nothing! I was really happy when that happened.” He let out a slight smile. “Though I don’t think it’s thanks to me or anything. I just hope the song helps…”

The creature was still confused about a single point: “Why?”

“Mh?” The brunet, following the sound, turned his head. “Why? Because it’s my town, duh.”

Nagio raised an eyebrow.

“I grew up here, it’s where me _and_ my brother grew up.” He touched the sheath of his sword. “It’s maybe a rotten hole stinking of filth…” He sighed. “But it’s still not right to let it drown.”

The creature felt something move in his chest again. The man had an aura that just eased him, some kind of radiant serenity, it made Nagito want to stare and get closer, like a warm fire in the middle of winter. “How kind.”

He felt like the brunet wanted to deny it and be modest, but couldn’t find the words and awkwardly shrugged instead.

Then a sound echoed through the cliff, it was the _very loud_ noise of a stomach rumbling.

The bard blushed. “Oh.”

Nagito silenced a laugh. “It _is_ getting late. You should go have dinner.”

“Y-yeah.” The brunet got up. “Say.”

“Yes?”

“Will you come again?”

Nagito smiled. “Of course.”

“Thanks hum…”

Right, he didn’t give his name. “Call me Nagito.”

“Alright, I’m Hajime.” The musician extended his hand. The direction was a tad bit off, but Nagito took it gently. “Oh and, this might sound weird but… can I touch your face? I want to know what you look like.”

True, without sight he could only really rely on feeling to know those things. “Sure. Although…” The creature needed to be careful to not blow his cover. “Could you avoid the neck and ears? I’m huh… sensitive in those areas.”

“No problem.”

Hajime cupped Nagito’s face in his hands, making the white haired creature go stiff and warm under the touch. As the bard explored the details of his face, Nagito could sense every calluses and cuts on his digits in between the softer skin.

Almost on cue, Hajime said: “Wow, your skin is so soft!”

That was what living under water all day did to a person. “Thank you.”

“I feel that you have pretty thin features too, you must be a pretty boy.” Chuckled the bard.

The creature’s heart beat hard in his ribcage. “I wouldn’t say that, but thank you again.”

Hajime let go of him. “Thanks for the attention, and see ya.” He unsheathed his sword and walked away, bouncing the metal against the ground. “Take care.” He breathed out as well.

Nagito watched the musician walk away. He touched his cheek, still feeling the ghost of the brunet’s hand against it, warming his skin. When was the last time he felt human warmth? Was he touched by a human at all before? Hajime’s hands were so gentle and welcoming, the brunet was as relaxing as watching the ocean crash softly against the beach.

It was already night, it seemed like Nagito was too late to create today's catastrophe upon the town.

He was fine with that, he wanted Hajime to have a safe trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ends my little one shot taste. I hope this find this public, and that I'll be able to write more of this one day, give you guys a conclusion.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Mortal Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finishes his job and goes out to play, and discusses with his audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while right? Sorry about that jdfsbhdsj  
> I organized the plot of this and finally somewhat pointed out how many chapters it would have, so I admit writing this out was a lot easier

The same series of strings struck, over and over again today.

Around him he perceived a various assortment of noise, the usual bar crowd. Two men to the left laughing about a thief story, a woman flirting with three men to the right, in the back a quiet man who, by the sound of his pen hitting the paper, was furiously writing down something. And then just a plethora of people, more men than women, ordering drinks, laughing, flirting… Hajime could count at least 5 drinks sliding across the bar. It was a busy afternoon.

When Hajime’s song was done, his shift was too. He walked to the bar and received his change, and walked his way out.

Oh, he bumped into someone.

“Hey blindie!  _ Watch _ where you’re going!” Other people laughed with the man (who seemed to be quite tall as Hajime assessed in the fraction of second he bumped against him), but Hajime was not amused.

_ "Hilarious.” _ He hissed. He made his way towards the exit again.

A hand grabbed his arm. “Come on buddy you can’t just leave! You gotta apologize first! And not with just your words!”

Oh great, creeps.

The hand was starting to pull, there were still laughs around. “Here let me buy you a drink! You know with your eyes covered you kinda look like a chick!” And more laughs.

“Oh, it’s not just for show.” Smiled Hajime. “I’m cursed. My eyes can give you misfortune.”

The movement stopped. “Don’t bullshit me.”

“I’m not.” The brunet put his hand on his face and hooked a finger behind his bandages. “Wanna see?”

Silence.

“Well I’m out then.”

His harp secure in his belt, he pushed the entrance door and felt the cold breeze of the outside. He could feel it, it was time to play for the sea.

Now that he had left the bar he was on the main avenue. He took out his sword and started swinging it back and forth in front of him, following the path he always did. Straight to the left, right two streets away, then left until they were no sounds but the clang of his blade.

The breeze had gotten stronger, the scent of the sea and the noises of waves crashing upon the shore attained his nose and ears. The slope was high beneath his foot, the sound of grass hitting his boots, the smell of salt deep in his nose… He would never get tired of this place.

His sword hit the usual rock, and he ran his hands on it to be sure he could sit on it. He could recall every bump, every cut on the rough surface, and he knew he added another one every time he clashed his sword against the rock. This was the proof of Hajime’s dedication.

He slowly sat down, struck the cords, and played.

He didn’t add anything to the song, the next part was still not finished, it has nearly been three days since he was stuck on it. Composing a song was never his forte anyways, it was more of his late brother’s thing.

Still, he sounded his voice across the invisible horizon, striking the strings in rhythm, trying to carry his song as far as he could, hoping the sea would hear him, and enjoy the music.

He ended the ballad with one final lyric and took a deep breath. Next to him, he heard applause.

The brunet chuckled. “Come on, I’m still stuck on the same part.”

“Even so, it’s still great to the ears.” The other, Nagito, hasn’t missed a single day ever since they met, everytime he would just be next to him in silence, hearing the song and making a comment afterwards.

Even if he wasn’t sure if any god was hearing out his words, Hajime was still happy to have an audience. He could tell Nagito was someone he could trust, his features, from when Hajime touched, were scarless and thin, his voice was calm and collected, and he didn’t hear a single underhanded or weird mouvement. The other teen was someone clear of sin. He knew it.

Taking a natural whiff out of the air, it reminded the brunet to tackle a subject he wanted to for a while now.

“You smell like the sea. I mean  _ really _ like the sea. Do you swim a lot?” His nostrils could sense that the other radiated the wet smell of salt.

Nagito let out a soft laugh. “You can say that. I spend most of my time... let’s say, close to the sea.”

“What do you do?”

“Swim, look for fish, collect pretty things… Actually, nearly all of my hobbies are about the sea.”

Hajime shrugged. “We can’t exactly _not_ have a life about the sea here.”

“True!” After a pause, the other continued. “Oh wait, I have one hobby aside from the sea: Hearing you play.”

Now that sentence made the brunet blush, he could feel his heart picking up its pace. “Oh come on…”

“Don’t be so modest!” He could hear the smile in his words. “Your singing is very addicting to hear. You must have a lot of experience, on top of having a pretty voice.”

“I guess you’re right.” He let out a chuckle to hide his embarrasment and caressed his harp. “My brother taught me how to play. He was a bard that specialized in folktales.”

“Ence where you heard of this “god”.”

“Yeah.”

There was a hint of sadness in Nagito’s next words: “It… must be tough. Getting here to play for a god that throws... calamities onto the town. Although…” He sensed more sorrow. “I understand the feeling of being lonely.”

So he could tell huh? Of course he could.

Hajime bit his lip.

It hurt to reopen old wounds, but the brunet wanted to get it off his chest. In his situation, might as well tell somebody instead of keeping it for himself and take it to the grave.

The brunet spoke up. “Ever heard of “The Tears of God”?”

Nagito softly answered with ignorance in his voice. “Can’t say I have.”

“It’s a legend that is making a lot of noise those years. No one knows what it really is, aside from being a liquid. They say those who get it can have the thing they desire most brought to them.”

“That’s quite foolish.”

“But people believe it.” Hajime held his side. “You know my brother is… gone.”

“Yes…” There was a soft undertone, he was probably trying to not bring back to many bad memories. But too late, Hajime was going to gash open his wound.

The brunet let out a sigh through his nose. “In the family, sometimes we are born with red eyes. It’s very rare, and a lot of witches and mages would pay a big buck for those. People suspect the Tears of God might come from rare eyes.”

He didn’t need to hear Nagito’s voice to sense his mouvement, an awkward gesture to get ready for what the brunet will say next.

“My brother had red eyes. He was killed.” He took a deep breath. “And his eyes were gouged out.”

He again felt Nagito swallowing the news. “I’m sorry… that must’ve been horrific…”

“Yeah… It was a time where I could still see…” He gripped his chest. “Honestly, I wished I wasn’t able to witness that…”

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing slightly but gently. As if testing the waters. Nagito’s hand was thin and warm, but surprisingly wet. Those hands were more welcoming than any other he had felt ever since his brother, it wasn’t trying to pull him in a dark place, it wasn’t overly hot or clumsy by alcohol, it carried this sincere touch that the musician was unable to describe accurately.

Hajime couldn’t help but reach out and touch the limb in contact with him. Under his hand however, was the feeling of scales. Nagito quickly retreated his arm with a swallowed gasp. Maybe he was bad with contacts? But why would Hajime feel scales under his touch? Was Nagito wearing armor made of scales? But it had the warmth of skin…

He heard the other quickly get up, his feet grazing against the grass. “I-I’m sorry I have to go. But, I really enjoyed listening to you Hajime.” He could feel a smile in his words. “I’ll come again.”

Hajime smiled back. “Please do.”

He heard the other man run in the grass towards the bottom of the cliff. It seemed he didn’t like being touched, Hajime won’t make that mistake again.

He felt pain rushing through his chest, something running up his throat, and he coughed. His lap was now wet, he had vomited water. After panting and catching back his breath, he sighed. He was going to catch a cold on the way back with drenched pants.

Well, it was just a cold. It was nothing compared to what he knew was going to happen to his body. His eyes already demonstrated that.

From the volume he spit out, he could tell. He didn’t have much time left to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continued this, unbelievable right?  
> I really like this idea. It's soft, and we need more romantic af stuff here in the Komahina house. I don't know what my uploading rythm will be, I'm just happy I got at least more content out for those that wanted more.  
> Thank you for reading, have a good day!


	4. Salty Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime plays once again, and reveals... something quite important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back?  
> Sorry to have kept you waiting! Time for FEELS  
> also sorry if there is typos It's like 10PM hjdhbjds

As the color orange of the sun dyed the horizon in warm tones, Nagito swam up the water towards the surface.

His hesitation had long disappeared, so did his apprehension towards the same air the humans breathed, he started looking forward to it. The gentle breeze on his wet skin and scales, a sensation he had long forgotten.

He had long forgotten everything on how to live really. Was he even alive before? A good question he had no answer to. Time was reduced as a blur before, but now, there was an event he would await for everyday, each day was the mark of a song, each day was marked by Hajime.

The creature had not only rediscovered feelings, but he had felt new ones as well. Talking to the brunet made his heart throb, a protective urge would appear as well, and warmth would go through his body. The sensations were quite awkward the first times, but now he had gotten used to it and embraced them. He was still in the dark of what those meant, but he didn’t really care, he could tell he wanted to protect Hajime, and that’s all that mattered.

He sat on the grass, and patiently waited. The habit was now built into him like a perfectly placed brick in the hole of a wall, reinforcing the whole. Not before long, the tune of a sword hitting the ground back and forth sounded on the cliff.

The rhythm was interrupted by the faint sound of choked coughing.

Nagito had pointed that out days ago, his thin hearing could tell, even if it seemed Hajime was trying really hard to hide it. The brunet explained he was sick, he was taking his medication but it was persistent, nothing to worry about.

Nagito did worry however. But sadly, he had no healing powers. He could not help him with it, he could only trust him.

Hajime appeared, walking to the rock, sat on it, sheathed his sword and pulled out his harp, before playing the song.

Enchanted by the melody and voice, the creature stared at Hajime's form colored by the late sun. The brunet was more of the horizon than the sea, there was much beauty encaplulated in him. Nagito apreciated beauty, he apreciated Hajime. Way more than he thought he could apreciate anything.

Seemed as if Hajime finally got over his writing block, as he continued the song past the verse he was stuck on. He struck the strings with vigor as he picked up the volume of his voice.

_ “Anata dake ni~ sasageru~ namida wa~ tsukiru koto naku” _

Never ending tears, shed on the thought of a loved one. Nagito thought that maybe the brunet was thinking of his brother when he wrote that verse, a lost precious family member.

_ “Anata dake wo~ omoi tsuzukete nemuru-” _

Hajime’s singing was cut short by a fit of coughing. Nagito got up as the musician put his harp down and he tried to silence his coughs, instead it only got stronger. The sea creature slid his hand against the other’s back, only to feel something putrid and corrupted as the brunet vomited water. Not just water, blood as well.

Like an earthquake, Nagito’s vision started shifting around him as he realized how truly bad Hajime’s condition was.

“This is wrong…” He shook his head in disbelief. “Hajime, what is happening to you?”

The bard finally took back his breathing as he wiped the blood off his lips. “Guess… I can’t keep it together anymore…” His tone was full of disappointment towards himself.

“What are you saying..?”

The brunet let out a self deprecating laugh. “Remember when I said I would pretend to be cursed so people would leave me alone?”

Nagito’s eyes slowly widened as he anticipated the next sentence.

“I really am cursed, and I don’t have long to live by now.”

His world crumbled to pieces.

He could only fall to his knees and let despair sink in. “No…”

Hajime continued. “It was a few days after my brother was killed, I started coughing water. I didn’t understand what it meant… until it got to my eyes.”

He slid his hand on his bandages.

“They became water. I’m liquefying.”

The creature listened to the brunet in shocked silence, rendered speechless by the wave of emotions crashing upon him.

“I’m coughing water because my internal organs are melting. Eating and drinking is becoming hard, I’m pretty sure my whole body is coming apart, and only the curse is keeping me together until I drop into a puddle.”

Nagito finally managed to speak up. “Can’t you do anything about it..?”

“There’s no medicine, no healing that could bring back entire organs. The closest would be to kill the one that cursed me, which would cancel the curse-”

The creature interrupted him. “Then let’s-”

“No.” The bard cut back. “I refuse to kill anyone, and in my state, how could I?” He shook his head. “I’ve already accepted it, I’m going to die soon.”

He turned towards Nagito, he had the warmest smile on his face.

“It’s not so bad. Becoming one with the sea is a poetic way to go, better than having my eyes gouged out. I- I didn’t think much about myself anyways.”

The creature could feel his pupils shake inside his now clear white eyes.

The brunet turned to his hands. “I never had any talent… I was never good at fighting, I have no magic, I’m weak and a burden, even more so when I became blind…” He clutched them into fists. “But… before I go… I want to make things right. I want to calm the god of the sea. I want them to not hurt this town, instead of wiping it out, I want them to strive on fixing it instead. So…”

He turned to the other once again, bearing that same smile.

“I’m fine with dying. I have no regrets.”

Nagito laughed. A desperate terrified laugh.

“How could you..?”

He stared holes into the other’s face.

“How could you say that..?”

He examined every bit of the other’s smile. A pure innocent smile.

“How could you say that and…  _ and smile at me like that..?” _

His voice was cracking, cracking beneath the sorrow.

Hajime chuckled. “I told you didn’t I? I have no regrets.”

The brunet wordlessly got up and picked up his things, unsheathing his blade and walking down the hill.

Nagito was left behind, left behind to register what just happened.

Hajime was dying.

_ Hajime was dying. _

It was the only sentence ringing in his mind.

He had one thing. One event he looked forward to, one that wasn’t raining down destruction on the human race. One event he would partake in with joy. One event he wanted to protect. One _person_ he wanted to protect.

And all of it was going to end in the unfairest way possible.

No. Nagito refused. He would not let that happen.

He slowly got on his feet, gritting his teeth and clutching his fist, his sharp nails cutting into his scales.

He didn’t care if he had to go to the end of the earth to find who did that to Hajime, but he would find them, and he would slaughter them without a shred of mercy.

Deafened by rage, Nagito’s fins didn’t pick up one particular noise. Down the hill, beneath the sound of his blade hitting the ground, the musician was trying to silence the sobs in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this hurt to write so bad  
> I dont even have words I'm just hurting  
> Don't worry, it'll be a happy ending, I can't do without Happy Endings, but BOI IM GOING TO SUFFER BEFORE THAT  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Le Grand Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata's final performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write you have no idea hjdnbchfjd

The brunet felt the floor before him, and the liquid touching his knees.

Water, and a stickier liquid, blood.

Hajime vomited again. More blood, more water.

He slid his hand on his belly, he couldn’t feel his stomach anymore.

He smiled as he arrived to a single conclusion:

“So this is the day I die huh...”

* * *

He felt the up of the hill below his boot. This would be the last time he would go up this cliff, the last time he would play, the last attempt to appease the god.

He sheathed his sword and took out his harp, striking the strings and singing the starting melody, like he did every night. After a calculated amount of steps, he finally started his final song.

_“Minamo ni... ukanda... hoshi no hikari tachi wa utau~”_

He remembered his inspiration for all of these lyrics. He recalled his brother strolling across the beach, Hajime, still an infant, in his arms, the both of them watching the stars reflecting on the ocean.

_“Kono kokoro wa... anata no mune... yorisoi tsuzukeru~”_

Hajime would be cold, he would cuddle closer to his sibling's chest, and the other would hug him back.

_“Komorebi... kirameku... mori no shizuku tachi wa utau~”_

Another sight he was shown, his hand being held as he strolled through the forest after fresh rain. The brunet would run into puddles and get scolded for it.

_“Kono hitomi wa... anata no yume... mite nemuru darou~?”_

Hajime still had the pleasure of seeing in his dreams, as his brain still recalled and knew the feeling of sight before losing it. An experience he treasured, as he would see the faces of others in his fleeting sleep. But for how long he used to wonder, but not anymore.

_“Fukai mizu no soko~ shizumu inochitachi kazoete~”_

Counting the fish and sea creatures on the shore was a game the siblings used to play, a fun nostalgic memory.

_“Itsuka wa kono negai ga todoku koto o shinjiru”_

Hajime believed one day, his wish for no more disasters in this town would be granted. He wouldn’t dare to think that the recent lack of torrential rain and thunder was thanks to him, but still, he had hoped he wasn’t playing for nothing.

_“Ima wa eien no~ shizukesa dake tatazumasete~”_

He wished he could freeze himself and this eternal serenity in time, that he could play more, that he wouldn’t become a puddle, but he had already accepted that would never come to pass.

_“Aisuru mono no namida~ umi ni kawaru~”_

While parts of his lyrics had brotherly love as inspiration, he sprinkled hints of a love song, as he felt he was going to eventually put himself in a corner if he kept on the topic of family. Love songs were more broad in his opinions, giving him more freedom to find lyrics. And he had found his comparison to the tears of lovers and the sea too clever to ditch. Even in his last days, he wasn't going to let go of his stubbornness.

He continued his song as he kept walking closer and closer to the end of the cliff, hearing the grass strike his boots beneath the sound of his harp.

_“Sen’ya no… kanata ni… anata ga… homoeru hi ga kuru no nara~ nou nido to~”_

He decided to continue on his road to romance, creating the image of longing for a lover that could finally smile after countless nights. He couldn’t help but think about the god sleeping in the sea as he thought these lyrics, and considered writing a love song to the entity. It was sappy and embarrassing, but not unheard of. After all, one day he might finally make that vengeful entity let go of its hatred and finally smile, even if Hajime had lost the ability to see it.

_“Naku koto wa nai”_

The brunet would not shed another tear if this town could stay alive, the town he and his brother made so many memories together. But again, Hajime had lost the ability to cry, however he could take some liberty in the freedom that was singing.

_“Sen’ya no… kanata ni… anata to… deaeru hi ga kuro koto o~ Yume ni mite~”_

Just like how there was freedom in music, there was freedom in his dreams. May he meet this god along everyone in his sleep.

_“Kono uta o utaou~”_

He pleaded to this god to let him sing, to hear his cry, and he believed he managed to do so. May this entity hear him one final time.

_“Aisuru hito no egao ni... futatabi... deaeru~”_

May Hajime see the smile of those he held dear one final time, before his body gave out.

_“Haruka na toki no mukou... yakusoku... shinjite~”_

He believed in the promise he and this god would make in the future, one for peace for this town...

_“Sora ga tsunagaru mirai ni… anata wa… iru kara~”_

… as they are both reunited under the same sky, the one above the ocean where he would melt into. The one Hajime was drawing closer to, as he felt the high of the cliff beneath his feet.

_“Omoi ni michibikarete... ima ano hi ni kaeru~”_

Maybe with that final reunion, the brunet would return to bliss, under the form of a liquid cycling from the sea, the mountains, the rivers back to the seas. Sights his brother used to show him.

Hajime remembered running out of steam for inspiration after this. But it was then that he met Nagito, his presence was one Hajime had not felt in a long time, something warm and welcoming. He could remember scrambling for new lyrics as the other would invade his mind.

It seemed Nagito wasn’t here tonight too. Hajime was fine with that, he might still be digesting the news the brunet had told him last time, and while he was sad he was going to miss his final performance, he was happy the man wouldn’t have to witness his final moments and give him more pain.

Hajime would go out in silence, like the light of candle being blown.

_“Anata dake ni~ sasageru~ namida wa~ tsukiru koto naku”_

There was no end to the metaphorical tears he used to shed about his death, he was sure even today, his final day, sorrow was rampaging inside him, and he was doing his best to suppress it. Nonetheless, he would still shed those tears for others, for those who cared about him, his passed away brother, and his newfound one-man audience.

_“Anata dake wo~ omoi tsuzukete nemuru~”_

That one man would invade his sleep without his permission. He did not know what he looked like, so in his dreams, he would be a formless presence, but he was still present within his heart, making his home in it in the short time they had known each other. And slowly, he became all Hajime could think about in his sleepy late night daze.

He wished they could’ve met earlier, so the brunet would link a face to his voice.

After he tried singing this lyric last time, Nagito had found out his secret, and the musician was confronted with the fear of death once again, just like how he felt the strong ocean wind blasting against him as he reached the peak of the cliff.

He did not want to leave the other behind, there was this peg in his now gone stomach of wanting to live again, but he had sobbed that feeling out, letting the sadness and fear leave his body as he loudly weeped alone in his home.

That same day, he embraced that sadness as he chose the final lyric.

_“Aisuru anata wo~ omoi tsuzukete nemuru yo ima~”_

He held this last note as long as he could before he couldn’t feel his throat anymore.

This last lyric was for one and one person alone. They might’ve not known each other for long, but he had left a mark on the bard. Nagito became his new muse, and the ocean deserved to know who gave this dying bard his final push forward.

Hajime wished Nagito knew that he shall sleep thinking nonstop about him, just like he did in his last nights.

He sealed this last thought with a smile, the ground beneath him disappearing with a final step as he became one with the sea.

Hajime would never be alone anymore, and may him and his muse see each other next time he would gaze upon the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once it’s not Nagito that dies.  
> Don’t worry he’s gonna get better! (I say as Hajime’s watery remains spread into the sea) I swear!  
> This is basically the song from Hajime's POV, I just thought it was a fitting "end". I just hope this wasnt underwhelming or too weak for one final performance  
> I hope you enjoyed and _*gives you guys tissues*_ just in case because i might not be the only one with stuff in my eyes


	6. Muse of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Grande Finale is here! Time for some angst before it gets better.

He did it. Nagito did it. The blood on his nails, scales and the corpse of the witch he had slayed was the proof of it. Everything around him was just as bloody as the eyes she had acquired from Hajime’s slayed sibling, floating in a jar. Just as the brunet had told him, the eyes were of a deep red, bearing a peculiar mark as well. He wondered, were Hajime’s eyes the same way?

Now he would know, the curse was cancelled now that he had slayed the witch. The sea creature took the eyes and found the town’s cemetery. In the dead of night, no one saw him, and he could find the right grave in peace. During one of their passive conversations, Hajime had mentioned his brother’s name once. It was enough information for Nagito to go on.

“Here lies Izuru Kamukura” It read.

Nagito dug in the grave a hole large enough to contain the jar, and he placed it inside before closing the hole with dirt.

“I hope you’re happy to have them back.” Whispered Nagito as he bowed to the grave. It would be unusual for a demi-god to bow to a mortal, but this human had raised and protected Hajime alone and taught him music, Nagito owed him respect just for that.

Still bloody and dirty, he walked towards where he knew he would find Hajime.

A trickle of blood coming down from his nail, he was smiling as he approached the cliff. He could already picture the brunet sitting on the rock, playing his harp while humming the melody. Now when they would see each other, would Nagito be able to see the stars reflect in his eyes?

When he reached the peak, his expectations were shattered as he was met with nothingness. He slowed down as he looked around for any sign of the musician. His fin twitched, he was hearing nothing but the waves crashing upon the shore.

He spied a single object next to the edge of the cliff, as his brain registered what exactly it was, he felt as if everything in his body had stopped working.

A lone harp, left alone on the ground.

Worry gripped his guts as he picked up the instrument. Hajime would never leave his precious harp alone. He frantically looked around for any sign of the young man, in vain. He called out to him, also in vain.

His eyes swept to the bottom of the cliff as a thought struck the back of his head:

What if Hajime fell?

He wasted no time diving from the top of the cliff, protecting the harp in his grasp so it wouldn’t shatter on impact with the water.

Now deep inside the sea from the momentum, he scrambled as he looked around for the brunet. He vibrated his voice in the water to call out to the musician, the echoes bouncing against surfaces, coming back to him to analyse his environment, but still no sign of Hajime. The worry was slowly turning into unrestricted panic as he kept sending electrical signals to no avail. He clutched the harp in his grasp, fear and horror growing inside him-

Until everything stopped, as he felt warmth invade his skin. Something pressed against his scaly skin, the ghost of a foreign touch, even if there was only water around him.

Softness pressed against his back, arms around his waist, legs entangled in his fishtail… He could not understand. In his confusion, he traced the touches on his stomach. There was only the pressure of the ocean around, but he felt hands holding him, and he couldn’t help but superpose his own hand above the ghostly touch. He felt those hands before, warm, welcoming and kind…

The currents ran next to him as a wave crashed high against the cliff.

With it, there was a whisper, a murmur in his fins as the water blew onto him.

He recognized that voice, and the world shattered around him.

Despair, sorrow grew in his heart right to his brain, submerging his entire being in seconds as he realized that he was too late.

Hajime had already left the world of the living, and became one with the horizon.

Nagito drowned in his own anger and sadness as he held his head, struggling against an invisible opponent.

He was too late. If only he had killed that witch earlier- or did that accelerate the process? The brunet had a body already coming apart, was killing the one that cursed him cutting the final thread of his life?

Hajime had accepted his death, but the sea creature struggled against it.

Now that it happened, it was just painful.

All of the memories they had together flooded in his mind, and he realized it was over. No more music, no more singing, no more back and forth banter, no more smiles, no more meetings…

Everything right with this town was taken away tonight, the musician was now water within the larger than life ocean, his embrace taking the entire sea, his nonexistent arms around the sea creature, a feeble opportunity at calming him down, in vain.

Nagito’s eyes turned into a torrent of light and dark as his voice vibrated through the ocean, a scream of anguish towards the world, marking the harp within his grasp with his claws.

He kept screaming, his scales and fins moving with the sound of his cry. He felt as if his body was going to give out, and his eyes were to fall off their sockets.

His dark eyes bled inside the clear blue water, tainting it in red. But he didn’t care, even if his limbs were torn off, it would come back eventually. His curse of immortality made him only see the worst in the world as his “life” went on, and the time he felt truly alive, those times were cruelly cut short.

The bloody tears spread around him, starting to paint his scales red, rage, hate… all of those feelings created a storm above. Thunder roared in the sky, and he didn’t care.

Until he felt something squeeze around him. A soft embrace around his waist interrupted his screaming. Around him was only blood red, but he could trace a body pressed against his front, a head in the crook of his neck and hair brushing against his cheek.

The torrent of red pouring out of the half-god’s eyes spun around his form, a typhoon clouding his sight.

The red caught against something, the ghost of the touches took form as the blood hit a surface and painted it crimson before the sea creature’s sight. The torrent drained itself of its color as it traced the surface. Slowly, fingers, arms, a silhouette was painted in the red of the sea.

In the now cleaned blue ocean, before an immobile god, was a familiar red form holding the sea creature.

Disbelief struck the white haired being. The thunderstorm above disapeared and the sky only let through the shining stars. Nagito's eyes widened as they traced the silhouette before him. He held out his trembling hand to the head on his shoulder, and wiped up the blood with his clawed finger.

He revealed a pacth green scaled skin.

Following the one wipe, the water started washing away the blood off the figure. The crimson disappeared into the blue as the silhouette became a person.

Green scaled skin, fins, spiky brown hair and fingers full of calluses at the tip of strong welcoming hands, still holding onto Nagito.

The god slid his hands across the other’s bare back, whispering in disbelief the name of the reborn being before him: “H-... Hajime…”

The brunet snapped back into reality and leaned back, to  _ look _ at Nagito.

His eyes were uncovered and open, one green and one red, gorgeous.

Hajime was confused and stared at the other. “W-wait- Aren’t I supposed to be-” His eyes traced down his figure, noticing the very prominent new fish tail and scaled hands.  _ “Wh-!?” _ He exclaimed as he explored his own new body. “I’m  _ alive!?  _ And I can  _ see!?” _ He poked at the fins of his tail. “And what is  _ that!?” _

Watching the other scramble in confusion, Nagito couldn’t contain the joy and cackle forming inside him. “That’s your tail!” He pointed out.

“I have a tail!? Wait-” The brunet paused as he searched in his mind. “The stories of reincarnations are true!?  _ That’s _ a thing!?”

“How did you think I came to become a god?”

Hajime stayed silent for a few seconds before exploding with a cry. “You’re a  **WHAT!?”**

“How come didn’t you notice that sooner?”

“I was blind before! And when I was in the sea- My mind was a bit disconnected- And I just thought you were just another merfolk! Not a  _ god!” _

“Demi-god to be more precise.”

“Wait- So, the one I’ve been playing to all this time was-”

Nagito grinned.

A blush invaded the other’s face and he quickly hid it within his hands with a groan. “I can’t believe this-! This is so embarrassing!”

The sea creature kept grinning. “I find it romantic.”

“You shut up!” The brunet bit back in embarrassment. He quickly grabbed his harp from Nagito’s grip. “And gimme that!” He then hid again.

Nagito grabbed the Hajime’s hands and pulled them away. He slowly cupped his face in his grasp, staring right at his eyes. “You’re prettier without the blindfold on.”

The brunet went silent and looked away before coughing out bubbles. Hum- Nagito?”

“Yes?”

“Now that I can actually see you…” He crossed stares slowly with the other. “You’re really pretty too.”

The white haired sea creature giggled as he felt his heartbeat picked. No one had complimented him on his appearance before. He embraced the other tightly in his arms.

The brunet reciprocated the embrace, and they stayed like this for who knew how long. They both slowly pulled back and stared at each other, as if they were waiting for something. The brunet shyly looked away, and the white haired god took it as his cue to pull him back towards him, and caressed the reincarnated merman’s cheek with his finger.

He didn’t think about what came next, he just acted the way he felt like doing. He leaned in, and Hajime didn’t pull back. Their lips awkwardly bumped together before they moved to fit in together better. Soft warmth invaded their beings, and Nagito felt the last of his hatred being cleansed by Hajime’s gentle heat.

If this town gave birth to Hajime, maybe it deserved another chance. They had all the time in the world to make it better together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I mentioned the tears of god? _Hehe it was a plot device all along_  
>  Edit: i CANNOT BELIEVE i forgot to mention that, but I wanted to give Izuru his eyes back. It wasn't a part of my original plan, but while I was writing it just felt right, I felt like he deserved it, I did him a bit dirty here so he at least deserved that.  
> It wasn't all that special, but I hope you enjoyed this ending and Confused HajimeTM  
> Thank you very much for reading this story!


End file.
